


Just A Few Extra Benefits

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek comes to Stiles with a confession that he has trust issues that make any sex life impossible, he offers Stiles a mutually beneficial proposal: </p>
<p>They are close friends who trust each other explicitly, therefore, they can have sex with each other and take care of both his intimacy issues and Stiles's 'virginity' issue all in one no-strings-attached deal.</p>
<p>Derek and Stiles are comfortable with their arrangement... It's everybody <i>else</i> that is waiting for their friendship to be damaged beyond repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Few Extra Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that summary is terrible but dude it's 4:30am and I have to be up in less than five hours. Give me a break!
> 
> Basically the whole point of this fic was to go against the usual pattern of angst and despair in a 'friends with benefits' fic and show a funner, more light-hearted alternative approach.

After five years of knowing Derek, Stiles wasn’t even sure why he was surprised anymore to turn around and find Derek inside his bedroom with the window open behind him. He still jumped either way. “Son of a bitch!” he cried, then groaned. “Derek, why? You’re allowed in here, you know?”

Derek walked over and sat on the foot of the bed, looking awkward. “Your dad’s home,” he said and Stiles just stared. “Um. So… are you busy?”

Stiles looked at the blank page in front of him then sighed, shaking his head. “Should be, but I’m not. What’s up?” he asked. “Anything you need me to help with?” Derek fidgeted. Stiles blinked and stared in surprised as Derek wiggled uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes again. “Derek? Is everything okay?”

Derek looked up and met his eyes, lips pursed almost into a line. Stiles opened his mouth and Derek burst out before Stiles could speak. “You’re still a virgin, right?” Derek immediately cringed, eyes going wide.

Stiles just gaped. “Wow. _Wow_.” He snorted. “Of the billion things you could’ve asked, that’s not one I expected.” Stiles glared. “If you’ve come all the way in my window just to pick on me-“

“No! I wasn’t gonna!” Derek said quickly. “I just- you are, right? You haven’t said- and I just assume- I mean I know you’re kinda old for- shit not that there’s anything wrong with-“ He floundered, then shut down. “I’m not picking on you,” he finished gruffly.

Stiles looked away, cheeks pink. “It’s not- It’s not a big deal. Anymore.” He ducked his head. “I cared, but then college- it’s hard. Between pack stuff and school stuff, I don’t have _time_ to meet somebody and I’ve trained myself to not trust strangers showing that kind of attention in you, so hook-ups are out of the question cause I don’t want it to be a monster trying to kill me, and… it’s whatever,” he grumbled. “It’s not like it’s that… thing anymore. The thing to be ashamed of. It’s not a priority and stuff.”

“Yeah, no, I wasn’t- I wasn’t going to tease you,” Derek muttered.

Stiles looked up quickly, eyes narrowed. “Wait, is this about needing a virgin to sacrifice? Derek, I know I’m twenty-one now, but I’m still too young to be a sacrifice-“

“Good God, Stiles!” Derek groaned, rolling his eyes. “We’ve never considered sacrificing a virgin, you idiot.” He sighed and put his face in his hands. “I should just go kill myself,” he muttered before looking up at the ceiling instead of Stiles. “I had a proposition- wait, no that sounds… but-“

Stiles snickered. “Sounds like you’re gonna say-“

“I want to have sex with you!” Derek blurted out then gaped at Stiles, who’s jaw dropped to mirror him.

“WHAT?!”

“NO!” Derek cried, then cringed. “Shit, damn, I mean not ‘no’ but- I’m just-“ He groaned in frustration and took a calming, deep breath. “Look, I just think that- that we both have certain needs and we could meet an arrangement that could be mutually-“

“Orgasmic?” Stiles asked flatly.

Derek’s pink ears burned brighter. “I was going to say ‘beneficial’,” he mumbled. He bit his lip, looking down at the hands in his lip. “Look… I can’t. I haven’t let anyone get close to me since… Jennifer. Or Julia. Whatever her name was,” he said, looking disgusted and still sad. 

Stiles gaped, paling. “Shit, Derek.”

Derek nodded with a tight smile. “I can’t-“ He groaned in frustration. “I can’t… trust anybody. Like you said, I don’t- I don’t trust strangers. But then even if I meet somebody it’s just- I just _can’t_ trust someone to- to let in like that.” He fidgeted, looking down at his shoes. “Whatever she did to me… it wasn’t- it wasn’t really okay. I’m not saying it was-“ He made a frustrated little sound. “She did something. And it made me _trust_ her when there was no logic. I let her talk me into _sex_ when it was so not the time for sex. And since I came out of whatever she had over me, it just- I don’t want it to happen again,” he mumbled.

Stiles stared at Derek with such a sad look, biting his lip. “Why me, though?”

Derek looked up and shot him a look. “You’re my friend, jackass,” he said flatly. He shrugged. “I don’t trust anybody the way I trust you. And you haven’t ever- well, you know. Not everybody gets almost through with _college_ without having sex and I figured maybe you wanted to change that and- and wow this was a stupid idea, I’m just gonna go hang myself,” Derek grumbled, cheeks showing spots of pink as he started to stand up.

“Stop.” Stiles waited until Derek sat back down, head hung in embarrassment and he chuckled. “Dude, don’t be so embarrassed.”

Derek huffed. “I asked my best friend to have sex with me, what else should I be?”

Stiles spun his chair and slid closer to Derek, facing him. “Derek, it’s not… you don’t have- have _feelings_ -“

“No,” Derek said quickly. He cringed. “Not that you’re not great, you’re awesome, I wasn’t kidding, you’re probably my best friend and you’re really smart-“

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Stiles teased, then nodded. “No, I get it. Same. You’re great, too, I just don’t feel _that_ for you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Derek said, looking sheepish. “Is it too weird? We can pretend I never asked if you want.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, it’s actually not a bad idea,” he said and Derek looked up in surprise. “Why, though? I mean, is there some reason?” he asked Derek, who shook his head.

“At the risk of sounding shallow, I’m just really tired of not having sex. I’m twenty-seven and I’ve had sex with three people. Which would be fine, nothing wrong with not having sex with lots of people, but that’s only cause the first and third were using me and the second was a random hook-up that was really spontaneous and I never did that again cause I don’t trust people like that.” He shrugged. “I want to have sex. But I can’t. I tried even. I tried picking someone up at a bar. Didn’t go well. Just kissing made me feel all paranoid that she was going to stab me or something.”

Stiles nodded, leaning on his knees. “Okay. Why did you think I might agree though?”

Derek shrugged. “Figured you want to have sex too. Plus you think I’m attractive-“

“Wow, that’s kinda presumptive-“

Derek smirked. “Werewolf. Senses.” Stiles gave him a sheepish little grin. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” He waved a hand absently. “Plus you don’t seem to be looking for… someone. So at least for a while, we could just do it and not have to worry about some girlfriend coming back to you or something.”

Stiles tilted his head. “Eh, true. Neither of us are going to be getting into any relationships anytime soon.” He looked at Derek, who looked mortified, then nodded. “Right. Um… I guess yes?” he asked, rubbing at his neck awkwardly. “I’m down, if you still-“

“Yes! Yes, I- um yeah, sounds good,” Derek said awkwardly. 

They looked at each other for a while before Stiles cleared his throat. “Um, you didn’t mean right now, did you? Cause-“

“No way, your dad’s here,” Derek said quickly, looking terrified at the idea. “I couldn’t even come to the door and ask to see you, I was afraid he’d see ‘I want to look at your son naked’ on my forehead.”

Stiles cackled. “Well, he probably wouldn’t,” he reassured. “Besides, it’s not about looks, it’s about trust for you. I get that.”

Derek gave him an ‘are you kidding’ look. “Well, yeah it’s about trust, but you’re not exactly unattractive,” he said pointedly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Sure. Yeah. Okay.” He shook his head, smiling. “Oh my God, we really agreed on this, right? We just decided we’re going to have sex?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah. Think so.”

Stiles grinned. “Sure this won’t make things weird?”

“You have seen a chunk of my insides on the outside, Stiles. If sewing each other’s injuries up hasn’t interfered with our friendship, I really doubt sex will,” he said matter-of-factly.

Stiles hummed. “Alright. So… when?” he asked, looking awkward.

Derek looked at him for a while before licking his lips. “I dunno, should we just… go for it? Like, sooner rather than later? Or should we find a day we have time to … take it slow? Figure out what- what we like?”

Stiles looked at his desk calendar. “I’m free all day Saturday?” he suggested and Derek nodded.

“That works. We could meet that afternoon? My place?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, scribbling it down. “Alright, sounds good.” He hesitated, then his ears turned red as he scribbled something out. “Probably shouldn’t label that ‘sex with Derek’,” he mumbled and Derek actually laughed.

“Oh my God, we are scheduling sex. How is this my life?” Derek asked, flopping back on Stiles’s bed.

Stiles laughed with him. “So many ‘fit you in’ puns to make, sooo little time,” he said, then looked back at Derek. “Hey, since you’re here, wanna see if Dad’s watching the game? We can get pizza,” he said and Derek nodded as he sat up.

“Sure.” Derek lay there looking at the ceiling wondering if this was the best idea or not. In the end, he figured it couldn’t go _too_ badly, at least.

~

Stiles had been nervous when he got to Derek’s place, and he knew Derek was too, but this was getting ridiculous. Stiles had been there for two hours already and all they had done is watch TV. He waited until Derek went to the kitchen and then got up and followed him. Derek had just shut the refrigerator when Stiles took a breath and caught his elbow, pulling him around. Derek startled slightly, but Stiles pressed forward, shoving Derek against the refrigerator, leaning in to kiss him. He didn’t let Derek speak when he tried, just kissed him harder.

When he did pull back, Derek was stiff as a board, and not in a good way. “Um… wha-“

“Dude, somebody had to get the ball rolling,” Stiles said simply. He pulled back. “If you want to not do this, it’s cool. But it’s kind of stupid to keep pussyfooting around.”

Derek gave him an incredulous look. “Wow, really? That’s your word choice?” 

“Are we going to attempt sex or not?” His eyes softened some. “Derek, if you changed your mind, it’s okay. Just… communication, man. It’s gotta be done with words.”

Derek sighed. “No, we are, I just don’t… know how to-“ He gestured between them, then rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Get started?” Stiles finished for him, and Derek nodded sullenly. “Dude, the kissing thing is probably a good start. Unless you wanna just full on go to your bedroom and get naked.” He walked out of the kitchen area towards the stairs. “Yes, no?” he asked, gesturing upwards. 

Derek’s apartment was another loft like the first had been, but thankfully this one was less ‘urban decay’ and more ‘someone lives here that doesn’t sell meth’. The open main floor had a step-down living room area, a deep kitchen leading back from the wall with the front door, and a bedroom area right up above the kitchen that looked down into the living room. Stiles started for the steep, almost ladder-like stairs then hesitated. “Derek, just tell me what you’re thinking? I promise, this won’t be weird if you say no. I’m totally cool with you changing your mind, you know that, right?”

Derek bit his lip, but shook his head. “No, I want to. Let’s… do that.” He put his cup in the sink behind him and followed Stiles. Stiles grinned a cheeky little grin then bounded up the stairs. When Derek got up after him, Stiles had shucked his hoodie and was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed, just waiting. 

“So, how do you wanna do this? Get naked and just go for it? Want to discuss exact acts first? Wanna do a sexy little dance for me while you’re getting naked?” he asked with a devious little grin. Derek glared and Stiles winked. “C’mon, this is supposed to be fun. Just a little butt wiggle?” he asked and Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. 

“No, I’m not doing a ‘butt wiggle’,” he said, then walked over. He climbed onto the bed beside Stiles, looking at him. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Stiles nodded. “Yep.” He leaned in and pecked Derek’s lips. “Kissing is going to be a thing, though. Has to be. That’s cool, right?”

Derek nodded. “I like kissing,” he said sheepishly and Stiles snickered.

“Awww that was adorable,” he said, then leaned in and kissed Derek again. Derek seemed to know what was going on now, so he lapped into Stiles’s mouth slowly. Stiles hummed in slight surprise when Derek reached up and cupped his cheek, his large, warm palm surprisingly soft against his skin. Stiles had never kissed someone with stubble, but Derek’s scruff was long enough that it wasn’t as prickly as much as a little scratchy, so it wasn’t so bad. It almost tickled against his lips when he sucked on Derek’s bottom lip. When Derek moved to lie down, Stiles went with him, laying mostly on his belly beside Derek, arm over Derek’s side so he could lean down and kiss him more. Derek’s fingers slid almost tentatively up the back of his shirt, his fingertips brushing at Stiles’s lower back. Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips and nodded. “Told you, dude. Your show, sort of. You’re the one who has trust issues, so go ahead.”

Derek shook his head slightly. “Your first time. Should really be up to you. What do you want?” he asked, eyes flickering down to Stiles’s throat a few times.

Stiles chuckled low in his chest. “You really want to kiss my neck, don’t you?” he asked and Derek nodded, smiling slightly.

“It’s a thing. Werewolf thing. Hard to explain.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, then made a show of tilting his head back, elongating his neck as he bared it to Derek. Derek’s breath stuttered and Stiles laughed.

“You can, you know?” he said, looking back down at Derek. “I’m seriously okay with whatever.” He made a face. “Well no, whatever within _reason_.” He looked down at Derek. “What do you want? Fair warning though, the actual sex part? Probably won’t last too long. I’m twenty-one, just reminding you.”

Derek smirked. “So we can just go again in like ten minutes?” He teased and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him playfully. “I think maybe we can just… go with whatever feels right?” he suggested. 

Stiles nodded slowly. “Alright. Are you sure you’re good with me touching you?” he asked seriously and Derek nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not a problem for us. I trust you.” Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes, then nodded. “Good?”

Stiles nodded with a smirk. “Yep.” He stood up on his knees and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. “C’mere,” he said, sliding his hands up Derek’s shirt with a glance up to make sure Derek was still okay being touched. Stiles pushed his shirt up and Derek sat up long enough to let Stiles take it off. He slung a leg over Derek’s thigh and settled with a small smile. He looked down at Derek, then reached down and slid his hands from Derek’s abs up to his chest. “Do- do you _wax your chest_?!” he asked, then snickered at the embarrassed but defiant look on Derek’s face.

“Yes I do, problem?” he asked and Stiles shook his head.

“No, none at all.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips. He then kissed his chin, then the hollow between his collar bones, and then moved further down his chest, detouring to kiss a nipple before going back to Derek’s lips. Derek hummed softly, one hand going to the small of Stiles’s back, the other to the back of his neck as their kisses deepened, growing a little more heated than before. Derek kissed down Stiles’s jaw, then down the side of his neck. Stiles moaned and Derek actually _growled_ , sucking hard at one spot before running his tongue up Stile’s throat from collar bone to jaw bone. “Shit, you weren’t kidding about that being a thing!” Stiles’s voice jumped when Derek bit at the cord of his sternocleidomastoid with blunt, human teeth. He didn’t bite hard, not even enough to hurt, just enough to use pressure to hold Stiles still, his natural instincts telling him not to move with something sharp that close to his throat. Derek let go after only a few seconds, but the adrenaline flooding Stiles’s system made every touch more electric after that. Stiles started to kiss down Derek’s torso, sliding down all the way past his ribs, only for Derek to suddenly gasp, and not in a good way.

“No, stop, stop, stop!” Stiles jerked upright, backing off of Derek quickly, eyes wide. He saw the paleness to Derek’s face and held his hands up.

“Derek? What’s wrong? You okay?” he asked worriedly.

Derek grimaced, putting a hand over his face, rubbing over his cheek before looking up at Stiles with an almost vulnerable expression. “Don’t- don’t lick my stomach,” he muttered weakly. “Just… please?”

Stiles wanted to know, obviously he did, but the look on Derek’s face gave him some idea of what it could be. He nodded mutely, then leaned down carefully, watching for Derek’s reaction, and kissed him gently. “It’s okay. Anything like that, just talk to me.”

Derek nodded, sliding his hands over the planes of Stiles’s back. “Just… a thing.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s no big deal. Promise.” He tilted his head back and Derek immediately went for the opposite side of his throat, licking and nuzzling at it intently. He wiggled and gasped as he felt Derek’s length against his inner thigh. “Dude, like, I know no stomach stuff but can I suck your dick?” he asked and Derek accidentally bit down a little too hard. “Ow, that’s gonna bruise,” Stiles said and Derek pulled back, eyes wide.

“First off, maybe you should’ve thought about that before you spoke while my teeth were on your throat. Second, do you really have to ask me that?” he asked flatly. 

Stiles smirked deviously, rocking down against Derek’s lap. “Hey, never know, you have the one ‘no go’ zone, maybe you don’t like mouths on your dick? Could be some werewolfy thing. Like wanting your mouth on my neck. Maybe you don’t want MY mouth on your dick.”

Derek groaned, leaning in to kiss Stiles hard. “Trust me,” he said hoarsely when the kiss broke. “Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , has ever looked at you and not wanted that mouth on them.” Stiles flushed, arousal spiking with his embarrassment as he saw the heat in Derek’s gaze.

“Y-yeah?” he asked breathlessly, gasping when Derek scraped his nails down Stiles’s ribs, making him jerk at the sensation. 

Derek nodded, kissing at his jawline. “Your _lips_ ,” he all but grunted. “Your mouth looks like it was made for it.”

Stiles smirked, those full, pink lips quirking in a grin. “Well, let’s find out, huh?” He pushed Derek flat on his back then shuffled further down, undoing Derek’s jeans with shaking fingers – another part of Stiles Derek was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one to think were begging for sexual things – and then moved off of Derek to help him tug them off. When Derek’s jeans were gone – his briefs going with them, they were so tight – Stiles was left with an eyeful of naked Derek. Derek didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable naked, though he did give a nervous wiggle when Stiles looked him in the eyes instead of down at his body. “Jesus.” Stiles pushed Derek’s knees apart and knelt between them. He slid his hands up Derek’s thick, muscular thighs, fingers sliding through the coarse hairs there, before tracing the lines coming up from his crotch to his hips with his thumbs. He almost worshipfully curved his fingers around Derek’s erection, just holding it for a moment as if feeling the weight of it in his hand. His normally cinnamon colored eyes were blown until it was barely a thin ring of brown around his pupils, eyelashes fluttering as he ran his thumb up the vein on the bottom of Derek’s cock, gasping softly when it twitched in his hand. “Fuck, Derek,” Stiles panted, stroking Derek slowly. 

“Maybe later,” Derek moaned softly, hips rolling as he thrust up into Stiles’s hold on him.

Stiles’s eyes widened even more and he made a strangled whimper sound at the prospect. “Filing that information away,” he muttered. “So… if I suck at this, you’ll totally tell me, right?”

Derek smirked. “Pretty sure that’s the point,” he said and Stiles flipped him without even looking up at him. “But really, it’s hard to mess up a- Jesus!” Derek’s eyes widened as Stiles didn’t even hesitate, just licked his lips and ducked down, taking Derek’s cock into his mouth. Stiles sucked hard on his way up, coming off with a pop.

“Hard to mess up a Jesus?”

Derek glowered. “Better things to be done with your mouth than talking, right now,” he said pointedly and Stiles smirked, then took him down again. 

Derek hadn’t been wrong in his theory. Stiles’s lips wrapped around him looked hotter than any porn he’d ever seen. Stiles looking up through his long, thick eyelashes just completed the picture. Sure, it was sloppy and awkward, with probably more spit running down over Stiles’s knuckles than was necessary as he stroked Derek as he sucked him, and Stiles seemed to be uncomfortable with the way he was hunched over, but the lack of skill was make up for in enthusiasm and Derek wasn’t shy when it came to telling him ‘yeah, like that’, or ‘do that again’. By the time Derek was close, Stiles’s cheeks were red from arousal and exertion and he pulled off, gasping. “Sorry, I can’t catch my breath anymore,” he gritted out, shifting to alleviate the strain on his upper back some as he continued to jerk Derek off. 

Derek really didn’t care. He was so close. “It’s okay, just- God – don’t stop. Fuck, _Stiles_.” He dropped his head back with a desperate noise. He looked back down and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Stiles’s red, slick lips and his lust-filled eyes looking at the dick in his hands like it was a work of art. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he grunted, eyes locked on Stiles’s face. Stiles looked up at him quickly, then back down. He did something with a twist of his wrist on the upstroke and that was it for Derek. Derek gasped and moaned long and low as he came, head dropped back on the pillow as he came down slowly, hips still rolling into Stiles’s fist. When he looked back, he was startled by what he saw.

There was a streak of cum on Stiles’s cheek. Stiles was looking up at him with wide eyes and he cringed. “Yeah, should’ve warned you about-“ His statement was silenced when Stiles sat up slightly and curiously reached the same hand that was already dripping with the bulk of it, and swiped the streak off his cheek before casually popping his finger into his mouth. Derek’s jaw dropped as Stiles sucked his finger clean, making an appraising face. “Holy fuck.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, almost as if he had forgot Derek was watching, then flushed slightly. However, before he could speak, Derek reached out and hauled Stiles in, kissing him greedily, licking his own taste from Stiles’s lips. Stiles moaned, not even seeming to notice he smeared his dirty hand down Derek’s shoulder as he grabbed at him. Derek pushed Stiles over onto his back, pinning him down. Stiles gasped out as Derek rolled their hips together. He was hard as nails. Derek pushed him flat then wasted no time licking and sucking at his throat, then down his chest. “Yes, yes, fuck, Derek, I’m so close,” Stiles panted, and Derek could tell. Giving a blowjob didn’t seem to have suppressed Stiles’s desire any. 

Derek kissed him hungrily, groaning as he fought to get Stiles’s jeans open. “No time, no time,” he grunted as he simply shoved them out of the way enough to pull Stiles’s dick out. He got Stiles out and, kneeling over him, licked and sucked at his throat and chest as he stroked him about a dozen hard times before Stiles cried out, back arching and toes curling. Derek pulled back and watched Stiles’s face twisting, his eyes fluttering, his back arching, his fists digging into the bedspread, and his mouth hanging half-open, lips still red. Within a minute, Stiles choked out Derek’s name and came, shooting all over his bare stomach. 

“Ung, Derek!” Stiles panted, hips still rolling as he came down, throwing an arm over his eyes as he gasped for breath, chest heaving. Derek groaned softly, sliding his hand through the mess on Stiles’s stomach, leaning in to lick up the spots of it right below Stiles’s nipple. Stiles moaned softly, then made a little sound in his throat. “Ew, that’s pretty gross, dude,” he said, gesturing to the way Derek had smeared it all over his belly. “Werewolf thing?”

Derek huffed, leaning in to kiss his throat again. “Mmmmm, yep. Problem?” he asked.

Stiles made a face, then shrugged. “Not really. Sorta did the same to your shoulder, just not on purpose.” Derek stretched up further and kissed Stiles slowly before flopping down beside him with a puff of breath. Stiles stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. “So… not bad, huh?”

Derek rumbled contently, crossing his arms under his head. “Not bad.” He bit his lip and glanced over at Stiles, who looked at him and then they both cracked up, trying to control their laughter. 

Stiles wiggled around some to kick his jeans off all the way, using his underwear to wipe off the cooling mess on his stomach before flopping back on the bed. “Man, we totally just had sex. What the hell?”

Derek groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he shuffled on his side to get comfortable. “I don’t even know. That actually happened.” Stiles nodded, stretching out, back arched, does digging into the bed, his arms stretched above him. Derek’s eyes were drawn to the mole on his ribs, below his left nipple, and he couldn’t help but reach out and run his finger over the mark. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek shrugged. “What?”

Stiles snorted. “Nothing. Just can’t say I’ve ever had somebody randomly poke a mole.”

Derek flushed slightly. “I- I sort of like them.” He pulled his hand away. “Sorry.”

Stiles smirked. “Hey, it’s cool, I had your dick in my mouth. I’m not bothered by you touching my chest.” He shifted some, raising one leg. “So, I’m thinking shower.” He looked at Derek and narrowed his eyes. “What do I have to do to convince you to let me shower first?” he asked. “I’d run for it but you’re faster, so I’m open to bargaining.”

Derek shrugged. “Let me join you,” he said, then froze, cheeks blossoming with spots of pink. “I- if that’s- if you’re into that. I mean, I’m not saying- Uh…” He ducked his head. “Just go ahead. No need to-“

“Dude, seriously.” Stiles sat up and reached out, slapping Derek the shoulder. “This was supposed to be a friends with benefits deal, not a ‘let’s try it once and never again’. Shower sex is totally on the table, my man.” He rolled onto his side, facing Derek with an open look. “Wanna?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Already?” he asked and Stiles snorted.

“Twenty-one years old, Derek,” he pointed out. He shrugged. “Werewolf is similar, right?”

Derek chuckled, but nodded. “I could probably be persuaded,” he said, then nodded towards the shower. “So, you wanna?”

Stiles looked over Derek’s body and sighed. “Oh yeah,” he said, then scrambled off the bed, stumbling over his own jeans before flailing and catching himself in the open doorway. “I’m good!”

Derek laughed, scrunching up on the bed some as he covered his eyes. “Oh my God, you’re even more dorky looking when you do that naked,” he said as he sat up. Stiles flipped him off over his shoulder, then slipped into the bathroom anyhow.

“Somebody doesn’t sound like he wants another orgasm today,” Stiles called from the bathroom just before the shower cut on. Derek rolled his eyes but crawled off the bed to go after Stiles anyways.

~

Stiles was washing dishes while his dad sat at the table finishing eating the low-fat ice cream Stiles had allowed for dessert since Scott was eating dinner with them when Scott walked over and put his plate in the sink and hopped onto the counter. “So I meant to ask earlier, but how long have you and Derek been a thing?” he asked and Stiles dropped the plate he was washing.

Stiles cringed and hoped beyond all hope that his dad hadn’t-

“What kind of ‘thing’ are you two talking about?” John asked suddenly and Stiles glanced at the sink water, wondering whether he could jump in there. “Because I don’t remember anybody mentioning that one.”

Stiles scoffed, waving a soapy hand, cringing slightly when Scott caught some soap suds in the eye. “Psh, what? Ha! NO. No. Derek and I are not a ‘thing’,” he said dismissively. 

Scott gave him a disbelieving look. “Uh, we had a pack meeting Sunday morning, Stiles. You weren’t there, you had that paper.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “And? I know Derek didn’t say we were a thing. Cause we’re not.”

“It was at Derek’s apartment,” Scott said pointedly and Stiles flushed suddenly.

“Ah. Yes. So… what lie will you buy?” he asked and Scott giggled when John groaned.

“Stiles, please tell me you are not _dating_ Derek-I-growl-at-kittens-and-rainbows-Hale,” John said and Stiles turned to him, huffing.

“NO! Also, that’s not fair,” he defended. “There’s nothing wrong with Derek that being away from strangers doesn’t fix. He’s just _shy_.” He crossed his arms. “We’re not dating. We’re not a thing.”

Scott glanced at John, then back at Stiles, tilting his head pointedly. John narrowed his eyes at the two of them and Stiles shrugged with wide, innocent eyes. John just sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Stiles, why does Scott think you are.”

Stiles cleared his throat pointedly, head held high. “Personally, I doubt you want the answer to that-“ John glared at him. “Alright, fine.” Stiles turned to Scott and gave him his most casual shrug. “My sex life is none of your business, Scott. What two consenting adults choose to do in private is nobody’s business but their own.”

“You just said you’re not dating!” Scott spluttered and Stiles gave him a flat look.

“I said sex life, Scott. Not romantic life.”

John sighed, sitting back in his chair. “Son, you are asking for trouble with that one,” he said and Stiles scoffed.

“Whatever, it’s not a thing! There is nothing to go wrong,” Stiles defended. “Neither of us have the time or lifestyle to meet someone to actually date, neither of us trust people outside the pack for anything casual, and it’s not exactly an unknown fact that Derek is aesthetically pleasing. It’s just friends helping each other out.”

“And that never goes well,” John pointed out, looking pained to even be having the conversation they were. “You two are close. You’re also pack. If something goes wrong-“

Stiles flailed slightly. “There is nothing to go wrong! It’s seriously not like that. I know Derek better than anybody else knows him. I’ve been his best friend for a while now. I know him better than to have got into this without knowing it’s not going to be a problem.”

John nodded skeptically. “And what about when one of you meets someone?”

Stiles shrugged. “Then it’ll stop. It’s not a big deal. I know you all think it is, but it’s not.”

“Yeah, until emotions and jealousy gets involved-“

“Wow, no. We’re best friends who are attracted to each other physically, not emotionally. Seriously. It’s _Derek_ ,” he stressed. 

John and Scott exchanged a look that made Stiles glare, and John shook his head. “Whatever you say, I just worry you’re going to get hurt.”

“Yeah, you’re playing with fire, dude,” Scott said, then shrugged. “But whatever.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, ‘whatever’ is right. I’m twenty-one years old. I’m allowed to make my own decisions.” He looked at John who just held up his hands. 

“Your life, your mistakes, Kid,” he said and Stiles glowered.

“It’s not a mistake,” he muttered as he turned and walked out without another word.

~

Derek groaned as Stiles shifted against him, arching his back some until the small of it was off the bed. “If you keep doing that, this will be over pretty fast,” Derek warned and Stiles rolled his eyes, wiggling again.

“Yeah well, pretty much nothing doing on my end anyways,” he said, flopping his head back against the pillow. “This actually kinda sucks.”

Derek glared at him half-heartedly. “I’ve never did this before, so excuse me for sucking at it,” he said, slowly sliding out of Stiles some and thrusting back in.

Stiles shot him a look. “Wait, you suggested we do this when you’ve never fucked a dude before? Really?!”

Derek stopped moving and narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “You didn’t really complain,” he pointed out. He tapped absently at Stiles’s thigh. “Wanna stop?”

Stiles grumbled. “No, because clearly there has to be something nice about this that we’re just getting wrong. People wouldn’t have so much buttsex if it wasn’t fun.” 

Derek looked down at his dick pointedly. “Clearly it’s not too bad.”

Stiles scoffed. “I’m young enough and you’re hot enough that it takes more than a little pain and boredom to kill my boner when there is a sexy naked man touching me.”

Derek winced. “Does it still hurt?”

Stiles wiggled a little and Derek glared until he stopped. “Nah, not anymore. Sucked for a minute there, like a lot, but now it’s just kinda not doing anything. It’s not a bad feeling. Just not the kinda feeling that makes it worth that initial pain. So like, we’ve gotta be doing this wrong.”

Derek nodded. “Idea,” he said and then carefully pulled completely out of Stiles. Stiles whined softly and Derek moved to lay beside him. “Get on top of me,” he said, and Stiles eyed him curiously then shrugged. 

“May as well,” he said, looking up at Derek as he moved to straddle him. “So, what’s the idea.”

Derek stroked at his thighs, then caught his erection, stroking Stiles a few times as he leaned up to kiss him languidly. “I think the problem is that I have no idea what I’m doing,” he confessed, looking somewhat ashamed. “I was doing it right with my fingers, I just clearly suck at finding the right spot otherwise,” he muttered against his lips. “You can feel your own body better than anybody.” He stroked his free hand down Stiles’s back, making him shiver pleasurably. “Has to work eventually.”

Stiles nodded. “Sounds legit,” he said, reaching for the lube again. 

It took another few minutes of awkwardness and a little pain at how the new angle made Derek go even deeper inside of him, but at one point Stiles straightened up to roll his shoulders and free the crick in his neck from leaning over to kiss Derek, but when he shifted, there was a slight spike of pain that was covered by a startling jolt of pleasure. “Fuck!” Stiles hissed, eyes flying open.

Derek’s hands tensed on his hips. “You okay? We can stop-“

“Oh no you don’t,” Stiles muttered, rolling his hips to recreate the same motion as before, only to cry out softly as this time, a stronger sensation rocked him. “Oh _shit_ ,” he gasped, looking down at Derek.

Derek licked his lips. “Wanna keep going?” He rolled with Stiles’s movement this time and Stiles whimpered, but nodded. Derek, encouraged by Stiles’s reaction, reached for his erection, stroking Stiles as he put his feet flat on the bed and thrust up as Stiles began to rock down against him. Stiles let out a groan and tightened around Derek, who hissed, human nails scraping at his hipbone. “If you keep doing that-“

“That’s totally okay,” Stiles panted, eyes closing as he tipped his head back, panting. “Oh my God, keep doing that. Just like that. _God_ ,” he breathed. He reached down at shoved Derek’s hand off, stroking himself instead. “Oh yeah, just like that.”

Derek felt like he’d caught the angle that did it for Stiles, and as Stiles started to shake, he grabbed Stiles around the waist and rolled them over, startling a gasp out of Stiles as he pinned him down, Stiles’s legs on either side of him as he tried to keep going from this new position. Stiles lost the feeling for a moment, but hitching his legs higher, feet flat on Derek’s back, Derek found the right angle again, only this time it was _even better_. Stiles keened, reaching up above him to grab at the pillow, hand twisting at it. “Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” Derek panted, kissing him sloppily as best he could.

Stiles panted against his lips, stroking himself frantically. “Yes, yes, Derek, oh _God_ yes!” he choked out. “Fuck, this is totally the way. God _damn_ this is absolutely the reason people do this.” He gritted his teeth and tossed his head back, elongating his throat. Derek growled more animalistic than usual, ducking his head down to gently bite at Stiles’s throat.

“Nnnng you smell like you feel good,” Derek grunted. “Your scent, it changed. God it’s so good,” he panted against Stiles’s neck. His hips stuttered and he whimpered. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“

“Yes, yes, do it, come for me, Derek, yeah,” he encouraged, gasping slightly when Derek’s thrusts struck him harder than before a could times before Derek growled, biting at his Adam’s apple as his hips jerked several times when he came. Stiles whined grumpily when Derek sank on top of him, pinning his wrist between them so that he couldn’t stroke himself. “Move, move, I’m so close, Derek- Oh!”

Derek moved faster than anybody who had to be still fuzzy from orgasm ever should be able to and pulled out of Stiles, who didn’t even have time to whine at the loss when Derek shoved three fingers back inside of him and sunk down, taking his cock into his mouth in a similarly smooth motion. “Fuuuck!” Stiles cried out, back arching as the feeling of fingers taking over the slack _just perfectly_ and Derek’s hot mouth around his dick pushed him over the edge. “DEREK!” he cried out, body tight as a bow string before he finally collapsed, panting like he’d run a marathon. He stared up at the ceiling in surprise for a moment, jerking at the overstimulation of Derek licking him clean. “Unf, too much,” he muttered and Derek slowly pulled his fingers out and kissed his way up Stiles’s body to meet his lips lightly before he fell over to the bed beside Stiles, face planting hard. 

Derek made a tired sound. “So, that sucked a while and then got really awesome and was over in like two minutes, right? I didn’t imagine that?”

Stiles chuckled weakly, reaching a shaky hand out to slap Derek’s ass lightly. “Yep. That got _seriously_ awesome near the end. Totally worth the original awkwardness. Five stars. Would recommend,” Stiles said, earning a tired chuckle.

“I was totally going to pull out, take off the condom, and come on your belly, but I forgot, sorry,” Derek muttered and Stiles snorted.

“Dude, porn fantasies are overrated. I change my mind, I’m way better at you fucking me until you come. Feeling you lose control for a minute is really hot. No need to see it,” Stiles said, wiggling with a cringe. “Totally paying for that one when the feeling to my lower half comes back,” he added though.

Derek laughed weakly. “Oh God, I couldn’t walk right now if my life depended on it,” he said, turning his head to face Stiles, who was on the other pillow. “So, yeah, this can be a thing, right? I mean you can say no, obviously, but when the waves of disappointment stopped rolling off you, that was kind of really good.”

Stiles smirked. “As long as you can remember whatever the hell it was you did there, you can totally fuck me again. I’m way down with that. Fingers are good, but that was even better.” He winced some. “Just not too soon, cause _ow_.”

Derek hummed, shifting to tuck his nose into Stiles’s side. “Want me to help?” he offered, groping blindly for Stiles’s leg.

Stiles blinked, then grinned. “Oh wow, werewolf pain thing, totally useful for post-buttsex-soreness,” he said, nodding. “Gimme a minute to contemplate rolling over, kay?” he asked and Derek nodded.

“Yep, whenever you want,” he muttered before promptly falling asleep, snuffling adorably against Stiles’s side. Stiles wasn’t much better, for he dozed off about a minute later.

~

Stiles and Derek came back to the apartment only to find the door unlocked. Stiles took the extra bag of takeout from Derek so Derek’s claws would be free if they needed them. When they opened the door and walked in, however, they simply found Peter sitting on the couch with a newspaper and a cup of _tea_. “Oh my God, you broke in to use my coffee mug for your gross ass tea and read the paper?!” Stiles asked, glaring at him as he went to slam the takeout containers onto the counter.

Derek came over and grabbed the cup out of his hand then shoved him off the couch unceremoniously. “That’s Stiles’s spot,” he said with a smirk at the flushed look on Peter’s face as he fought to get to his feet without slipping on the newspaper.

Peter straightened his shirt, glaring at Derek’s back as he followed him to the kitchen. Derek went and dumped the tea out and put the mug in the sink, and Stiles turned back to Peter. “What do you want anyways?” 

“I was just waiting on my dear nephew to get home,” Peter answered, leaning against the island to glare at Stiles. “Why are you here? We had business to discuss. Aren’t Friday’s usually date nights, not Tuesdays?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “We’re not dating. This is called takeout and studying,” he said.

Derek nodded, bringing Stiles a drink from the refrigerator. “I’m still good at math and Stiles has to pass Statistics or he’ll have to retake it and won’t graduate for another whole semester.”

Stiles took the can with a ‘thanks’ then fished out his box from the takeout. “So unless you’re good at math, can this wait?” he asked, walking past Peter. He went to the couch and flopped into the spot Peter had been sitting in, placing his takeout to the side while digging through his bag on the floor before coming back with a notebook. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at Stiles and then Derek. “Not dating? But I thought for sure Scott had said-“

Stiles scoffed. “Since when do you talk to Scott? Derek’s always a go between for you two, isn’t he?” He shrugged. “Besides, Scott’s wrong. Ignore him.”

“So you two aren’t a couple?” he asked pointedly.

Derek shook his head. “Nope. Why do you care anyhow?” he asked. He walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, turning sideways to face Stiles. “Okay, you start on the second lesson’s homework and then show it to me and I’ll tell you how bad you suck.”

Stiles glowered. “Fuck you, I don’t suck that bad-“

“You thought twelve times four was forty-seven the other day, Stiles,” Derek said flatly. 

Stiles spluttered. “I was one digit off-“

“Twelve times anything is always going to be an even number, you dumbass!” Derek countered. “You’re twenty-one years old and you still haven’t figured out that it takes to odd numbers to get an odd multiple. Seriously, how did you graduate high school, Stiles?”

Stiles glowered, popping a fry into his mouth before replying, “Says the man who doesn’t even have a GED.”

Derek sighed. “You’re going to be teaching children and you don’t even understand the most basic math.”

“Which is why I’m teaching high school English,” Stiles said simply. “Now stop mocking me and _help!_ ”

Peter chuckled in amusement. “My God, you aren’t dating, you’re already an old married couple.”

“Jump up my ass, Lazarus,” Stiles grumbled around a mouthful of fries. 

Peter smirked. “Funny, pretty sure that position is already filled,” he said, winking mockingly at Stiles. “Unless you’d like a second opinion from a more _experienced_ partner-“

“Ewwwww no, make him go away, Derek!” Stiles whined, covering his face. “I’m going to lose my dinner.”

Derek cringed. “Ew. Undead sex life. If I wasn’t already traumatized before by Stiles’s math skills-“

“Shut up and get rid of him!” Stiles interrupted. 

Peter waved a hand absently. “Oh relax. It would be too awkward to sleep with my future step-son anyways.”

Derek and Stiles both gave him even more horrified looks. “Dude… Ew.”

“Derek, you are picking up Stiles’s speech patterns,” Peter said in mock surprise. “How interesting.”

“Please don’t talk about you and my dad,” Stiles said with a cringe.

Peter smirked. “Sorry, Stiles. I’m going to be your step-father, you just wait.” He sighed dreamily. “The good Sheriff is so handsome. I will have him.”

“He’s also old enough to be your father… and he’s straight,” Derek pointed out and Peter shrugged.

“So? I always heard older men are better in-“

“NO!” Stiles cried, throwing a handful of fries at Peter. “NO STOP THERE!”

Derek snorted. “Alright, time to go, Peter,” he said, jumping up. “Stiles has to learn, he can’t do that with you around.” He grabbed him by the wrist. “Go have your creepy fantasies all on your own.” He dragged him to the door and shoved him out.

“Just you wait, Stiles! I will be your new mommy-“ Derek slammed the door in Peter’s face, cutting off his words.

Stiles looked mildly ill. “Ew.”

Derek nodded, walking back. “Agreed. Very ew. Now math!”

Stiles whined dramatically. “Almost just as ew as the ewwww before,” he groused, but opened his binder anyways, much to Derek’s amusement.

“If you actually learn well, I’ll do that thing you like?” he offered and Stiles’s eyebrows crept higher. Derek nodded and Stiles grinned impishly.

“Alright, can do!”

~

Stiles fixed his shirt and reached for his blazer when his dad knocked and ducked into his room. “Hey, are you busy ton- whoa, where are you going like that?” John asked, looking surprised as he took in Stiles’s dark red button down shirt, untucked from his dark blue jeans, and a casual black jacket. 

Stiles looked up as he tugged his shirt straight. “Like what?” he asked, then walked over to pull on a pair of black boots. 

John frowned. “In… not a tee-shirt and sneakers.”

“Oh, well Derek and I wanted to try this new Italian place. He’s coming to pick me up in just a few minutes, actually. It’s a little nicer of a place than a tee-shirt and ratty shoes.” He gestured to himself. “Hence, the closest to nice clothes I have.”

John nodded, leaning on the door casing with his arms crossed. “You’re going on a date?”

Stiles laughed. “Dude, _no_! We’re just going out to dinner.”

John bit back a smirk. “Dinner at a nice restaurant. And he’s picking you up from here instead of you guys just meeting. And I’m presuming nobody else is meeting you there either?”

Stiles sighed. “Look, we’re _not_ dating. Friends do these things! For the record, we asked Isaac and Scott if they wanted to come with us but they didn’t seem interested, and it only makes sense to let Derek pick me up so that way I can have wine with dinner and not have to leave my jeep parked outside the restaurant,” he pointed out. “It was going to be a group outing, nobody else wanted to come, we really want to try that new place, and this is just logic. It’s not dating, it’s friends hanging out. It’s no different than going to get a burger before we go hang out at his place.”

John nodded. “So he isn’t buying you dinner?”

Stiles huffed. “That’s different. It’s not like he asked me out and he’s paying because of it, he’s paying because Derek has loads of money and I’m a broke college kid. It’s the same reason he buys Isaac’s text books. Derek has the money and he’s nice to his friends. Nothing more.”

“Alright,” John said disbelievingly. “Whatever you say, Stiles.”

~

Stiles was smiling and talking away to a woman at the bar, who kept shoving her boobs higher and giggling at every word Stiles said, while he waited for their drinks. Scott kept glancing between Derek and Stiles, tense as he waited for Derek to get jealous. Derek didn’t seem to really notice though, he was too busy talking to Isaac. Scott waited anxiously a bit longer and then let out a sigh of relief when Stiles got the third drink and turned to head back to the table. He slid the drinks down before hopping onto his stool again. “Here we go,” he said, sliding Scott and Isaac their drinks. He waggled his eyebrows at Derek. “Suuuuure you don’t want another?” he asked, nodding to Derek’s drink.

Derek shook his head. “I’m driving, so I can’t.”

“You’re a werewolf, you don’t get drunk,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek shrugged. “Even if I’m not affected, I’d still blow past the legal limit. Your dad would kill us both if I got pulled over and charged with a DWI.”

Stiles shrugged, eating the chunk of pineapple off the stick in his drink. “Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug. “Mmmm more girly fruity drinks for me!”

“Speaking of girls!” Isaac said and Scott jerked around, shaking his head at him. Isaac didn’t seem to notice. “Who was the really hot chick flirting with you, dude?! Tell me you got a number!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “What girl flirting with me?”

Isaac gaped. “What girl flir- THE GIRL! The brunette! Tall, long legs, tiny blue dress, skin the color of the most amazing chocolate ever!”

“Oh, you mean Kara?” he asked, looking over his shoulder, only to catch her eye and share a little wave. “She wasn’t flirting, she was just being nice,” Stiles said dismissively.

Derek snickered. “No way, she was totally flirting. Nobody pushes their boobs in someone’s face unless they want that kind of attention. She was trying her hardest to get you to ask for her number. Or possibly more,” he said with a pointed eyebrow wiggle.

Stiles gaped, then flushed. “Oh my God, I didn’t even _notice_!” He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Oh wow, that’s why she mentioned my jeans, she was saying I had a good butt! I thought she just liked them!”

Scott stared at him and then shook his head in sympathy. “Stiles, buddy, flirting doesn’t get more obvious than that,” he pointed out. 

“Wow,” Stiles groaned. “I wonder how many other attempts at flirting I’ve totally missed… maybe I’m not unattractive! I just don’t NOTICE I’m being hit on!” he realized in horror. “Holy shit, I could’ve got laid so long ago!”

Isaac just shook his head. “Swear to God, Stiles, you fail at life.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, if you missed that, you really have no hope of ever getting a girlfriend.” Isaac raised an eyebrow at Derek’s nonchalance and looked at Scott, seeming to catch on to what Scott had been thinking. 

“Dude!” Scott gestured to Derek and then back to Stiles. “You’re okay with that?! You’re okay with a girl hitting on Stiles right in front of you?”

Derek frowned. “Yeah, why not?”

Isaac tapped the table. “Okay, I get that, but… you’re so nonchalantly talking about Stiles getting a girlfriend, too? Really? That’s not a problem for you at all?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, who seemed to catch on to Scott and Isaac’s problem. Stiles huffed and gave Derek a pointed eye roll and Derek sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes right back. “Scott, Stiles and I aren’t dating. Seriously, I thought you at least believed us-“

“YOU JUST HAD AN EYEBROW CONVERSATION!” Scott hissed. “Dude, if you’re not dating, what _are_ you?!”

“We’re _friends_ , Scott,” Stiles pointed out. “You know, friends? The thing you and I are? We have facial expression conversations, too-“

“Yeah and we don’t have sex,” Scott stressed, then made a horrified face. “Oh God…Whyyyy?” he groaned, shaking his head slowly.

Stiles made a slightly alarmed face and whimpered. “Ew, Scott, how could you?!” he asked, then slammed his head into the table top. “Oh God, I’m going to have _nightmares_ -“

“You and me both,” Scott said, shuddering. 

Isaac just looked at Derek’s amused eyes on Stiles, Stiles slamming his head into the table repeatedly, and Scott staring into the ether with a look of abject horror on his face, and then shook his head with a heavy sigh. “I need new friends.”

~

Stiles groaned, all but pouring himself onto Derek’s couch. “I think I’m gonna just stay here tonight,” he muttered into the cushion.

Derek raised an eyebrow as he stopped doing pushups long enough to look at Stiles. “Why?”

Stiles huffed. “Because I’m too tired to go home and then come back tomorrow morning.”

“Why are you coming back here tomorrow morning?” Derek asked with a frown.

Stiles rolled over and faced Derek. “Not _here_ but this side of town. Swear to God, teachers have to be at school so _early_ ,” he whimpered. “When I was in high school, I rolled out of bed around seven, showered and got dressed, threw something together for breakfast, and was out of the house by seven forty-five and at school by eight fifteen or eight twenty. But _now_ that I’m a student teacher I have to get up at like five-thirty so I can shower, put on nice, teacher clothes, make sure I have everything together from the night before, review the lesson plan the actual teacher emails me in the morning, eat breakfast, and be at the school by seven-thirty at the latest so I can get ready for the first class of the day, and that’s if we don’t have a faculty meeting before classes, in those cases, I have to be there by seven.” He rolled over on his back. “I need a place on this side of town. Taking out that thirty to forty minute drive, depending on the super early morning traffic, and replacing it with a five to ten minute one would mean a whole extra half hour to sleep.”

Derek snorted as he finished his pushups and lay on his stomach. “And an extra half hour is worth paying for a place on your own?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’d get a roommate but Scott and Isaac live together and that’s my only two options.”

Derek stood up and grabbed the towel off the floor, wiping at his face. “Hey, you should just move in here for the semester.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? How would that work in a studio apartment?” he pointed out. “Not sure even my young back could handle sleeping on a couch for months.”

Derek sat on the coffee table in front of him with a shrug. “You sleep over often enough. It’s not like we can’t just share the bed. And if you want, you don’t have to sleep over on the weekends, you can just go home for weekends and holidays. I paid in full when I bought the place, so you don’t need to pay a share of the rent. It won’t even be like really moving in. There’s already a lot of your stuff here from how often you’re over. I can just clear out a drawer for you or space in the closet something,” he offered. 

Stiles hummed, then smirked as he looked from the ceiling to Derek’s face. “You just want a more readily accessible booty call, don’t you?” he said and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“Yeah right, you come over any time I call you as it is, even when you have work in the morning,” he said and Stiles sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, I’m pretty easy, huh?” he said and Derek laughed at him. “I like the idea, though. You really don’t mind me just sleeping over without paying? Seems like I’d just be in your way more,” he said and Derek shook his head.

“I don’t mind. It’s just logical, really. We sleep together already, you can’t really afford rent on your own, and you only really need it because it’s closer to your internship. This way you can go back to your dad’s place when the semester ends until you’ve got a job where you can afford rent on your own place.” Derek smirked. “Besides, if I didn’t want you in my way I’d have never survived having you around all these years. I’m used to your brand of annoying.”

Stiles made an offended sound then swatted at Derek’s leg when he stood up and walked past him. “Lies! I’m adorable! You think I’m awesome!” he called after Derek as he climbed up the stairs to go take a shower. “YOU THINK I’M THE CAT’S PAJAMAS!” he shouted.

“I think you’re LAME and that was MORE LAME THAN USUAL!” Derek called back, making Stiles chuckle as he got comfortable on the couch and grabbed the remote to see what was on TV.

~

John stood beside the bed with one arm across his chest and the other hand over his forehead. “So let me get this straight… you’re _not_ moving in with Derek?”

Stiles nodded as he tossed a hoodie in his bag. “Correct. I’m just going to be his roommate for a little while.”

Scott blinked from his spot sitting on Stiles’s bed. “But… that’s what moving in means.”

“No,” Stiles started, gesturing with a sock. “Moving in suggests I plan to stay. This is just for convenience.” John gave him a glare and Scott looked horrified. Stiles spluttered, cheeks flaming. “NOT like that! For my student teaching job!” he said quickly. “It’s closer to the school, I don’t have to pay rent, and I can totally still officially live at home on the weekends and stuff. This is just for the rest of the semester. I can get a job when I graduate and then I can pay rent on my own place.”

Scott nodded. “Okay, but Derek lives in a studio apartment. The bedroom and bathroom are in a loft above his kitchen. Where the hell are you supposed to sleep if this is ‘just roommates’ thing?”

Stiles gave him a look like he was stupid. “Dude, not that you either want to talk about it, but I sleep over there at least once a week as it is. It’s totally no big deal to share a bed. Hell, you and I have shared a bed many nights and we weren’t _that_ kind of friends.” He shrugged. “Besides, even if we weren’t sleeping together, you know how Derek is. He’d still be fine with sharing a bed.”

John glanced at Scott, who gestured weakly, making a scrunchy face. “Derek’s a born wolf so he’s cuddly. He denies it, but when it’s pack movie night? He totally snuggles with whoever sits beside him.”

John sighed, shaking his head. “Stiles… you’re moving in with the friend you have… benefits with,” he said, looking as awkward as Stiles felt to have his father say that to him. “And you _still_ aren’t dating?” 

Stiles gave him an alarmed look. “Dad! No! Oh my God, if we were dating this would be moving _way too fast_! There’s no way I’d ever try living with someone I was dating for less than a year. This is only doable because we’re just _friends_ who happen to provide a little extra for each other.”

“Can we please stop talking about Derek and sex?” Scott said with a grossed-out expression. 

John just chuckled in disbelief and amusement. “You kids are all insane,” he said and Stiles sighed.

“Daaaad it’s not a big deal!” He zipped up his bag with a shrug. “Seriously. I’m not moving in with him, we’re not dating, it’s just _logical_ and _convenient_. Nothing more to it than that!”

John held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, whatever.” He walked over and grabbed Stiles’s laptop bag since his hands were full and put it over his neck. “But,” he added, holding Stiles hostage by his bag’s straps. “I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so’ one day pretty soon,” he said seriously, though his eyes showed amusement.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever, but you _won’t be_ ,” he retorted and John smirked.

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong,” he said and then slapped Stiles on the shoulder. “Deal?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a bet.”

~

There weren’t many things that the werewolves didn’t excel at with their superior senses. One of those few things they were on an even playing field with the humans at was bowling. Scott was decent, Isaac was alright, but Derek downright sucked. One time, Stiles had saw Derek get frustrated and use too much force and he accidentally broke the bowling ball. It had been funny to watch him try and explain that to the people at the counter. 

Melissa was actually pretty good at bowling, John was seriously good, and Stiles was the best out of all of them. After too many losses with Team Human versus Team Werewolf over the years, they had split up into ‘family’ teams with Melissa and Scott, Derek and Isaac, and John and Stiles. However, after more than enough times of John and Stiles winning easily, Scott had a suggestion this time.

“Alright, I call one wolf, one human teams,” he said as soon as they got to their designated lane. “I’m tired of getting the Stilinski beatdown,” he complained, then turned wide eyes on Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah I can live with that. What teams, though?”

Scott opened his mouth but Derek cut him off. “I call Stiles,” he said quickly. Stiles raised an eyebrow and Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re the best and I’m the worst. I need the points.”

Scott huffed and looked at Stiles, who just shrugged. “Sorry Buddy, he called dibs.”

“You’re a horrible best friend,” Scott whined.

Isaac didn’t waste a second. “I call the other Stilinski!” he said, then winked at Scott as he went over to stand beside John. “You snooze, you lose!”

Melissa huffed. “Great, boys. I feed you, I house you, I gave _birth_ to one of you and what do I get? Abandoned for the man with a badge,” she said with a mock disappointed headshake. 

Scott just snickered. “Whatever, just be glad you didn’t get stuck with Derek,” he said and Derek glowered at him as he passed to go sit with his mom. 

By the time the game was halfway through, Stiles was actually more impressed by how _bad_ Derek was than by how badly John and Isaac were beating the others. “You know,” Stiles said as Derek sat down beside him with a dejected look. “It has to be a skill for you to be so bad.”

“Shut it, Stiles,” Derek grumbled and Stiles slung his arm around his shoulders companionably.

“No really! You have had gutterballs on every single attempt, dude.” He giggled. “It’s actually like an art form to suck _so bad_ -“

“I will slap you,” Derek warned and Stiles snorted.

“Of course you will,” he mocked, patting Derek’s head when he pulled his arm back. “I’ve had four strikes and two spares and we’re still in last place. That’s how good you are at being bad at bowling.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little straighter. “I’m going to seriously make you sleep in the car tonight. After I hit you. And steal your curly fries-“

“Noooo not the curly fries!” Stiles cried out dramatically. He snickered at Derek’s flat look and amused eyes. “Besides, I’d love to see you hit me in front of my dad!”

“Uh oh, I heard ‘Dad’. What’re you talking about me for?” John asked as he came back from bowling his frame.

Stiles smirked. Derek shook his head in tiny, panicky jerks at Stiles, but Stiles ignored him. “Derek says he’ll hit me if I don’t shut up and I pointed out that you’re here to see it.” Derek’s eyes narrowed and he glared.

John scoffed. “The hell he will,” he said, then gave Derek a mock-serious glare. “Domestic violence is something we don’t take lightly these days,” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Ha, ha. You’re such a comedian,” he said flatly. John just winked.

“Hey, you got it somewhere, Kid,” he said, going back to sit down beside Isaac while he totaled up their score so far. 

For the rest of the game, Stiles watched carefully and played his best. When he finished off with one of his highest scores ever, he did some math and then reached out and gripped Derek’s forearm. “Oh my God, dude, you just need to knock down _one pin_ and we’ll beat Dad and Isaac!” he realized.

Derek looked at his dismal score of two so far, then snorted. “Not likely, Stiles.”

Stiles flapped a hand. “No, Derek, you can do this.” He grinned. “C’mon, just take a few deep breaths when you get up there, count my heartbeats to calm yourself down, and then roll the ball with less anger than usual. Seriously. Just one, Derek,” he said softly, stroking his forearm soothingly. “You can do it.”

When Derek stood up, Stiles caught his hand and squeezed it. “You can do this, Derek. I know it,” he comforted and Derek rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“I’ll try.” Derek walked up and got lined up. He glanced back at Stiles, who flashed him a cheesy thumbs up, and he snorted. He closed his eyes, took a few breaths, then focused on Stiles’s heartbeat. He counted it a few times as he breathed in and out, and then he opened his eyes again. He stepped up and let the ball go smoothly, freezing and watching as, instead of veering wildly halfway down the lane, the ball went straight. He backed up some, gritting his teeth worriedly as it slowly wandered to the left, only to gape when instead of just one pin, the ball knocked down two.

“Holy crap!” Isaac threw his arms up. “Derek knocked down two pins at one time!” he cheered, and Scott laughed with his mom and John, though they all clapped for Derek much to his embarrassment.

Stiles stood up when he walked over and whooped, flinging himself at Derek, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek caught him around the waist and rolled his eyes when Stiles announced, “I told you you could do it!” with a big, proud smile. 

Derek grumbled. “Thanks,” he said, leaning in to peck Stiles’s lips.

Stiles grinned when he pulled back. “You’re welcome,” he said, sliding his hands down Derek’s arms to catch his hands. “We won, right,” he asked as he let go and turned, reaching out absently to take Derek’s left hand in his right, pulling him along to the scoring screen.

Melissa checked the final scores, then rolled her eyes. “Yes, Stiles, you still won,” she said and Stiles smirked.

“Technically, I’m still undefeated,” he said, then poked his tongue out at his dad. “Loser!” he said, grinning back at Derek. “I’m totally giving you credit for pushing us over the to,” he added as Derek bumped their shoulders together.

Derek dropped his hand and put his arm around Stiles’s waist, pulling him into a half-hug from the side. “You better, I’m driving you home. If you annoy me I can put you out to walk.”

Stiles just snorted, leaning into his side. “Bullshit, you’d be cold and lonely without me,” he added, leaning against his side. “Alright, cheeseburgers and curly fries are necessary!”

Derek gave John a sad smile. “Except for you, Sheriff.”

“Yep!” Stiles said, grinning. “I had Derek get a favor from the guy who works there. You get a turkey burger and broccoli.”

John grumbled. “Don’t even live with me anymore and I still can’t eat real meat-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you’re still not getting real mean,” Stiles said, winking at Derek’s amused snicker he was fighting to hold in. “And you better watch it. You don’t eat enough vegetables as it is. I’m going to shop for groceries without you one day soon,” he warned and Derek groaned, pouting at Stiles while John laughed evilly.

“About time someone else suffers with me,” he said, slapping Derek on the shoulder as he passed him to go take off the bowling shoes and put his back on.

~

After dinner, Derek just had to wave one finger at the waitress and in a minute she came back with a piece of chocolate pie and two spoons. Stiles thanked her then handed Derek one spoon and took the other without even looking as he turned back to talk to Melissa across from him. 

She raised an eyebrow at how Derek pushed the cherry over towards Stiles’s side of the plate then started eating from the fat end of the pie first while Stiles at from the skinny end. “What are you two doing?” she asked in amusement.

Stiles glanced down at their plate, then raised an eyebrow. “Eating pie… why?”

John rolled his eyes beside Melissa and nudged her. “Don’t bother. I’ve given up. I’ve got ten bucks coming my way pretty soon though,” he said with a smirk.

Stiles huffed, picking up the cherry by the stem, gesturing with it. “That bet is so stupid. You’re _wrong_ ,” he said, chomping on the cherry before dropping the stem in Derek’s outstretched hand as Derek, who was talking to Scott beside him, without prompting and without looking reached over and dropped the stem on one of the dirty plates at the end of the table waiting for the waitress to collect them. 

Melissa’s smile softened. “Awww,” she glanced at John with a knowing grin. “They have _routines_ ,” she cooed and he nodded.

“It’s hilarious. Really.” He winked at Stiles. “I’m saving all this up for the speech at your wedding,” he informed Stiles.

“Wait,” Scott leaned over the table some. “Whose getting married?” he asked, then flashed a hopeful smile at Melissa and John. “Dude are you two finally going to get together now?!” he asked excitedly.

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Scott, but we’re just _friends_.”

Stiles leaned up to see around Derek. “Psssst,” he hissed, then spoke in a mock whisper. “They go to the movies Saturday afternoons, they just think we don’t know yet.”

John glared at Stiles and Melissa rolled her eyes. “Oh whatever, friends go to the movies together all the time. You and Scott go to the movies together plenty,” she pointed out.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, but for the record, Stiles and Derek are ‘just friends’ and they have tons of sex, so there’s that.”

Isaac smirked. “And apparently late-night-diner dates,” he said, nodding at the way Derek had eaten the part of the pie with whipped cream while Stiles had eaten the part without any. 

Scott nodded, pointing at Isaac without taking his eyes off his mom. “That, too.”

Stiles flapped a hand. “Let’s get off of how Derek and I are _not dating_ ,” he stressed and Derek nodded.

“Yes, please, cause we’re not.”

Stiles continued. “And let’s focus on now we’re totally going to be brothers finally,” he said, and Scott high fived him over Derek’s head. Derek just snickered as the expression on Stiles’s face as he tipped over, too enthusiastic with his high-five, and slumped against Derek with a mild panic.

“Smooth, Stiles.”

“Bite me, Fuzzy Butt.”

~

Derek shuffled along beside the cart Stiles pushed with half an eye open. Stiles looked at tired as Derek felt. It had been a while since there was any danger in Beacon Hills, but occasionally they had a little trouble. The last three days Stiles had had work and at night they had had to try and run off a vampire group that decided to make Beacon Hills their vacation spot. It hadn’t resorted to violence, but trying to chase down vampires was hard. By the time they finally caught them, the vampires had been nice enough to realize they meant business and offered to leave on their own.

After three days with no sleep for Stiles and only a couple naps for Derek, the last thing they wanted to do was grocery shop. However, they had zero things to eat at home and they’d drank all the coffee, so it was unavoidable. Mostly they were shuffling down the aisle grabbing random things to toss in the basket of the cart blearily. When they got to the coffee aisle, Stiles made a desperate sound. “My precious,” he rasped, making grabby hands at their usual coffee. Derek managed a tired chuckle as he swept three bags of it into the cart.

“Are we done?” Derek asked hopefully. Stiles looked down into the cart for a moment, then stood up again letting his head drop back with a grunt.

“We forgot the condom aisle.”

Derek looked in the direction of aisle three and saw it was ten aisles away in the opposite direction from the registers. He whimpered and let his head fall onto Stiles’s shoulder. “I’m too tired to walk back there.”

“I’m the human, I’m not doing it,” Stiles grumbled, letting his head fall over against Derek’s.

Derek mumbled. “Do we _really_ need them? Can we just not have sex for a few days instead?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and scoffed, then hesitated. “Actually, pretty sure I’d rather just sleep the next few nights… I’m cool with that.”

Derek sighed in relief. “Good cause I did not want to walk that far away from the car,” he said and Stiles smiled, turning to kiss Derek’s hair before forcing himself to start shuffling along with the cart.

“C’mon, thirty feet to the register, fifty yards to the car, four blocks to drive, then two flights of stairs to the apartment. We can make it,” he proclaimed, curling his hand around Derek’s as he tugged him along beside him as they made their arduous journey to go home and _sleep_.

~

After a weekend of pretty much nothing but sleeping and eating and going back to sleep, Stiles woke up Monday morning finally feeling refreshed. When he got out of the shower and got down to the kitchen, he was running late already. “Derek! Derek I can’t find my tie!”

Derek turned around from the counter and held out Stiles’s tie in one hand, already knotted so he just had to pull it over his head and pull it tight, and a bag in the other. “Bagel so you can eat while you drive,” he said when Stiles took it with a questioning look. He reached back and came back with Stiles’s travel mug, already full of coffee. 

Stiles gave him a bright smile. “Dude, you’re totally the best.”

Derek shrugged. “I’m not the one that has to teach for college credits instead of money all day, it’s the least I can do,” he said with a smile, then winked. “I get to go back to sleep now.”

Stiles growled playfully. “Rub it in why don’t you.” He glanced at the time on the microwave and yelped. “Shit, gotta run!” He hopped into his coat, holding his bag in his teeth and passing his mug from hand to hand as he got the sleeves on. “Seriously though, amazing, you are it,” he said as he darted in for a quick kiss. “Love you,” he chirped as the kiss broke.

Derek nodded, already turning back to the sink. “Love you, too! Now go make kids smarter,” he called out as Stiles scrambled out of the door with a bang and more than a few curses.

~

Stiles didn’t even actually think about what had been said that morning until he got home with a movie he bought for them to watch and sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, earning a peck in greeting from Derek. “How were the kids?” Derek asked, and Stiles started to answer before freezing as he remembered this morning.

Derek seemed to tense as well and Stiles shook himself out of it, grabbing a piece of popcorn and crunching on it. “So… feelings.” He swallowed. “That’s a thing. That we have.”

Derek’s tension eased and he shrugged, leaning out to pop the tab on his soda. “Seems like it.”

Stiles hesitated for only a moment then nodded. “Okay. Cool.” He deflated and slumped into Derek’s side a little more.

Derek smiled a little stupidly at the TV screen. Derek slid his arm along the couch behind Stiles’s shoulders, sprawling more comfortably. He said, “Yep,” and then, “Pass the popcorn.”

And that was that.

~

(John laughed for a good five minutes straight when Stiles begrudgingly handed him ten dollars the next time he saw him.)


End file.
